The smart little witch
by jankenmor
Summary: What happens when the teacher of Hermione's class shows them Matilda- the girl who can move things with her mind ? Btw: You don't really need to have seen Matilda
1. Hermione

9 year old Hermione was staring at the televishion in fascanation, she and the other kids in class was watching Matilda.

It was a girl who read a lot of things, and loved learning -much like Hermione herself. And then she started learning herself how to move things, with only a thought!

Hermione was ecstatic, if Matilda could do stuff like that surely Hermione could too!

Once the movie was finished Hermione ran out Wide-eyed and a smile on her lips. she knew exactly what she was going to do this weekend!

Meanwhile the teacher smiled, she knew how lonely Hermione was and had chosen this movie especially for her hoping that it would cheer her up, and by the looks of it - it had worked!

Hermione focused on the book she was staring at. narrowing her eyes. Matilda had made the book, why couldn't she ?

Her eyes, if possible narrowed even more. The book twitched. Hermione's eyes widened in excitement, and she continued her efforts.

The book started to float. _Amazing_. She had done it!

Little did Hermione know -This would change _Everything_.


	2. Harry begins to doubt

**Hey, yeah it's me coming to babble about nonsense -don't worry thought i won't take long! I'm just going to be honest and say that i don't know where i'm actually going with this story except that Harry and Hermione is going to end up defying Dumbledore and the ministry and just , well, rebel. ****This is not going to end up a Harry Hermione pairing however.******

I just started this story as a cute little Hermione thing before i got a briliant idea ! Which was to make a story where they actually fight back, but lets not get to that quite yet, there's still a far way to go before that ! Uhm, i just wanted to give a hint like some sort of a hint before the story (If your actually reading this) and say:

_Harry begins to doubt_

* * *

Harry potter's normally grim face adored a smile as he exited the classroom. He could hear his cousin , Dudley  
complaining about the movie the class has just seen. "It was a girl movie, and she was a freak too! The teacher must be nuts if she thinks im actually going to write about this!"

The class had gotten in homework to write about the movie they had just seen -Matilda and for once, Harry was looking forward to this and he was planning on giving the teacher the original -not the just passable he normally gave in.

He ran towards privet drive 4 -the place he called home before he stopped, e perplexed look on his face.

Privet drive 4 has never been a place where anything good happened to him, and a home was supposed to be a place of safety -wasn't it? Well, obviously the place wasnt his home after all, harry supposed he didn't have a home -for now.

Harry ran the rest of the way, coming to 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging just at time.

Aunt Petunia sniffed in her usual snobby fashion when he came in the door she gave him his list of chores being carefull to not touch his hands, as if they were filthy, this didn't bother Harry who was used to this at all thought, he barely noticed as he was already scurrying of to finish the chores so he could begin his essay.

About an hour later he was vacuuming the living room when he heard the door slam open. Looking up he saw Uncle Vernon looking absolutely furious -and he was heading towards him!

"In to the cupboard, and no food for a year you FREAK!" Uncle Vernon was yelling so load spit was flying through the air.

Harry didn't hesitate running in to the cupboard-before uncle Vernon would try to throw him in by his neck, which was something Harry would rather avoid as it always made his teacher ask awkward questions, and actually hurt a bit.

Harry didn't know what he did, but he supposed it had to be rather bad for Uncle Vernon to be in such a rage -not that Uncle Vernon was usually calm, it was quite opposite in fact. Harry could quite vividly recall being yelled at on one time because he had been 'too easy to notice', he had been five then and after a week with barely any food (He got whatever was left, which wasnt much since Dudley usually ate all -usually just to make sure Harry was miserable) he had learned how to blend in the shadows, in hope that Uncle Vernon wouldn't notice him or something wrong he had done later.

Or that time Aunt Petunia tried to hit him with a pan (he was getting rather good at ducking by that point) because there was a storm coming where they had to be locked up in the house with him and his 'freakish self' as they said.

But then Harry's thought backtracked, did he really do anything wrong? His relevatives always told him it was his fault, but really how could he -a 9 year old boy- control the weather, it just didn't make any sense!

Harry wasn't something special, in fact Harry was just that, just Harry! He didn't think he had any power over the weather, in fact -shouldn't the weather be controlled by his emotions then ? He couldn't recall it raining every time he was sad, in fact it was random -the weather -just as it was supposed to be.

So why did his relevatives blame such things on him ?Harry pondered this, before he came to an occlusion :

He didn't know, but it wasn't fair -And he won't have it any longer!


	3. Away

Harry wasn't something special, in fact Harry was just that, just Harry! He didn't think he had any power over the weather, in fact -shouldn't the weather be controlled by his emotions then ? He couldn't recall it raining every time he was sad, in fact it was random -the weather -just as it was supposed to why did his relevatives blame such things on him ?Harry pondered this, before he came to an conclusion :  
He didn't know, but it wasn't fair -And he won't have it any longer!

* * *

Harry checked his backpack one last time in case he had forgotten something important. Blanket: Check. 3 Pair of clothes: Check. plastic bag to put his lunch in: check.

He glanced at the clock and saw that it was time, the clock was 12 am. Time to go.

He quietly opened the door to his cupboard -hardly daring to breathe in fear that Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia or even Dudley would wake up and see what he was doing, not only was he running away- he was stealing from them too!

A buzz of excitement ran through Harry, soon he was free ! And how lovely that would be, he didn't even give a thought more to the little food-he was used to it anyway.

By now he was at the kitchen. He quietly opened the fridge and quickly put food there -and not the stuff that rot quickly in the heat, the ones that were canned. He also took a bottle of water, a lot of canned things (and one of those thingies that opened it).

Now he went to the other things, the more important ones: A knife (just in case) a sleeping bag (Dudley's thought he never used it) and all the cash he could find, he didn't know how much as Aunt Petunia never trusted him with money, so he never learned about it either.

Now to the last part of his plan -get out of the house then the neighbourhood then get transport.

Harry walked quietly out the door, before he sprinted once he was out hopefully this was the last time he would be at this damned place.

* * *

**Hi, me again :) I wanted to apologize for the short chapter, but i also wanted to say to expect that a lot from me. Im not really the best author and as i'm still in middle school (unfortanly) i don't really have all the time, but hopefully this means you get story more often than if i writed a super-long chapter. i also wanted to ask if someone knew the currency of money in england as i'm norwegian and we have a total different money-thingey. that and im going to london on vacation so this is both for me and the story, thanx!**

Bye


	4. Author note

**hi, i know this is not what you want but it's very important! I don't have any ideas left. I know how i want the story to go, but i want more things to do in the middle so please PLEASE review an idea! It would help tons!**

I currently have 2 pages of the net chapter, but please give me some ideas (SPOILER: this is with Hermione still at home and Harry at the street)

So please review some things you want to happen and stuff and if i get reviews i will most likely be done either today or tomorrow, so review.

Hadebra!


	5. Discovery

Now he went to the other things, the more important ones: A knife (just in case) a sleeping bag (Dudley's thought he never used it) and all the cash he could find, he didn't know how much as Aunt Petunia never trusted him with money, so he never learned about it to the last part of his plan -get out of the house then the neighbourhood then get walked quietly out the door, before he sprinted once he was out hopefully this was the last time he would be at this damned place.

* * *

Hermione was giving her parents annoyed looks while her parents were staring at her in shock, mouth still slightly open.  
Honestly, if they kept looking like that they would probably start to drool!

It wasn't like Hermione had done anything amazing, at least not in her mind. She had just made the book she wanted flow down in her hand since it was to high up to reach- She hadn't excepted her mother to shriek, her father to gasp and lose his cup of coffee really she only wanted to read!

"You-you you just...!" Her father stuttered, Hermione again gave her father an annoyed look "I got the book down" She deadpanned, she didn't understand what the big deal was anyway, she had told her parents what had happened when she was nine and that was a whole year ago!

But then again she didn't really think they believed her then , but maybe they would belive her now -after they had let her have her peace.  
Hermione stormed out the room, book in hand and nose raised in the air snobbishly as she went into her room to read.

John Granger stared after his daughter, as did his wife-when he realized that it was probably best to research.

"Dianne, dear it think we need to study, don't you?" Dianne nodded dumbly at her husband.

* * *

While Hermione had been happily practising her ability to make her day more easier, Harry hadn't been so lucky to have such a simple life.

"Do it again raven!" "Yeah, i wanna see it again -we could beat up a ton of police now!" "And use it to get gold!" "I told you Gold, it doesnt work like that!"

The 3 of them argued in a dark corner of the street, rain still raining down while they pressed at the wall to avoid it when finally:

"Enough!" Damien said softly, but they all heard him. "Raven said it doesn't work like that so it doesn't work like that, but that doesn't mean we can't take advantage of it- we just need to ask Raven how it works!" Damien gave Harry, or Raven as he was called now and expectant look while Gold and Lily stared at him wid-eyed.

Now let me explain a little, Damien was the oldest of the group the leader: He was 13 years old. He was also the sort of guy that made tall dark and handsome work.

He had dark hair, which somehow managed to make girls (younger and older) swoon (this made for an easy victim to steal from). He also wore a leather jacket to finish the look, he was tall so he could easily be taken for 17.

No one really knew his story thought, in fact no one really knew anyone's story just some small things that randomly popped up, they weren't the type to sit down and talk about feelings.  
And then there was Gold as he insisted to be called, but everyone knew that wasn't his real name. In fact the didn't know his real name, no one used a real name here.

And if they did, no one knew nor did they care.

Gold was called so because he was so obsessed with stealing gold, he actually had a gold link as a jewelry that he refused to sell because he thought it to 'pretty' for anyone else to have their hands one it.

Both lily and raven secretly thought that it was something else, as the had heard him whispering to it, probably sential value -and they shouldn't pry had lily said.

He had brown hair and trouble-maker eyes, he was 11 years old and always made the old women stop and coo at him-Which made it a lot easier for lily to steal.

Lily however was quite opposite the boys, with blue eyes and blond hair she looked quite beautiful. Not that gold or Raven could see it, but people often said so.

She was 13 years old and mostly said Damien was her brother, so both could seem more appealing to the opposite gender and make it harder for them to notice if gold or raven was stealing from them.

That and including her soft-spoken voice and innocent appearance made her quite dangerous, as all the boys had seen her take down a police man while they were being chased. Raven secretly thought her of as a sister of sort, as he had never had one -and thought her the closest to family as she was quite overprotective  
Not that he would ever tell her that.

Raven however was the youngest, at 10 years old. he was named so because of his tendency to take up high to se the town.

Gold sometimes called him Hawkeye, Raven had asked once why -he had never heard of anyone called Hawkeye. The whole group gave him a sad look, Raven figured that it was because they had figured out that he had been quite isolated when he was young. He didn't ask again.

Raven sighed and started to explain " It only works when i'm stressed, in danger or emotinal-I've been trying to practise but it's hard. I feel excausted after using it, its like all this force, and i can't control it. Even if i only want to make a needle floating it goes all over the place and ends with me drained..." He looked helplessly at Damien, as had become natural as they all considered him the leader.

Damien had a frown on his face, obviously thinking through what he had just heard . "You will practise on controlling the focus when we are safe and have time to rest afterwards ,and will only use it while we are running if i tell you to." He decided.

Lily and Gold sighed in deafet and nodded their head, while Raven also sighed -relivied that he didn't have to talk any more about it, at least for now.


	6. Sad- cry- happy- sad

Raven sighed and started to explain " It only works when i'm stressed, in danger or emotinal-I've been trying to practise but it's hard. I feel exhausted after using it, its like all this force, and i can't control it. Even if i only want to make a needle floating it goes all over the place and ends with me drained..."  
"You will practise on controlling the focus when we are safe and have time to rest afterwards ,and will only use it while we are running if i tell you to." He decided.

* * *

Raven stared blankly on the wall before him. He was in a dark alley alone-waiting for something that couldn't happen.

He was waiting for Damien, Lily and Gold -all of which was captured by the police. It happened two days ago. They had been doing what they usually did and in their arrogance they had forgotten to check for police, so when Lily stole a cell from a teenage boy the police calmly walked over and too her arm (why didn't raven notice that?)

and before they knew it all of them was taken by the arm- they struggled of course but nobody managed to get out, except Raven.

He ran listening to cheers of the others (At least one of them escaped they all thought) and here he was, struggling with all his might not to cry.

He was alone, all alone. The 10 sniffled quietly before drying his cheek and hurrying away to face the big dark world by himself.

* * *

Hermione laughed loudly -a joyfull smile on her lips as her father cheered at her. Hermione had managed to turn a book into a mouse -and boy was her parents proud of her!

As soon as her father found about her abilities he researched, and researched -and then researched a little more. then they started training -Or rather Hermione trained while her parents encouraged her.

Little did they know that this wouldn't last as long as they thought.

* * *

**Guys! Help me, i mean come on -dont you like me? Some suggestions please, why won't you help. Is it because you have to review ? You can PM me! Or come to Norway to hit me with a book while yelling some advises! **

**Oh and btw, other than suggestions (to the story my brain is starting rot for lack of ideas) i actually need some advice to the rating -i kinda suck at it.**

**So review ideas, rating, ideas and follow.**

**i love you and all the cookies in the world**


End file.
